


Forsaken

by ZigguratRolsovitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZigguratRolsovitch/pseuds/ZigguratRolsovitch
Summary: He turned his gaze towards the door only to see Hux with a gloved hand raised and his brow furrowed in confusion. What was this? What was locking his muscles in place? How could Hux possibly... be using the force?"Hux... how did you-..." But then the gears turned and it clicked in his mind. Too late, but he realized what happened. "Snoke...""Did you think it would be so easy to kill me, boy?"





	Forsaken

He was shattered. His emotions a stormy, rolling ocean. It was a moment when all of that anger and hurt and rage had boiled over and spilled to leave only a hopeless, empty pit inside of him. Everyone... everything... it was all gone. His father dead. His mother dead after the bridge was destroyed... his uncle... dead... and now Rey... had abandoned him. Just like everyone else in his life.

At first he had wanted revenge. Had burned with it after her rejection of him when he had held his heart out on his sleeve for her, but the moment that he saw her face the fire had been extinguished and now he no longer had that anger to fuel him. Just sorrow deep in his soul as he realized what a mistake that he had made and feared there was no coming back from it.

It was because of this inner turmoil that he had missed the smirk on Hux's face when he had gone into the control room. Because of the inner turmoil that he was so caught off guard. It wasn't until it was too late that he felt a familiar pulse in the force. Not the force bond no. Rey cut him off. Something else. It was something that confused him. Loud and drowning out all other sound and when he tried to move he found that he failed. Something had him locked in place.

He turned his gaze towards the door only to see Hux with a gloved hand raised and his brow furrowed in confusion. What was this? What was locking his muscles in place? How could Hux possibly... be using the force?

"Hux... how did you-..." But then the gears turned and it clicked in his mind. Too late, but he realized what happened. "Snoke..."

"Did you think it would be so easy to kill me, boy?" It was strange to hear Snoke's manner of speaking in the form of Hux's voice. He watched Hux's body slowly begin to circle around him like a predator looking for a weakness in his prey. Reaching up a hand Snoke snatched up the lightsaber from his belt and clipped it onto his own.

Snoke seemed to be awaiting an answer from him, but there was nothing. Of course. He had put Kylo Ren through a great deal of punishment. It didn't need to be said. He knew that Kylo Ren would never beg. So he slowly squeezed a gloved hand into a fist, crushed Ren with the force until bright, red blood sprayed out over his face in a violent cough. Snoke merely smiled under the brief shower, hardly caring his face was covered in Ren's blood.

"I'm so disappointed in you. Solo's cur to the last breath." Snoke slammed him into the wall as he had done with Hux's body in the shuttle just earlier. The impact stole all his breath away from him and he realized it had never been Hux. Snoke had been lulling him into a false sense of security. Posing as Hux. Making himself seem weak. "You betrayed me... and in turn the scavenger betrayed you. The will of The Force. Justice."

In Hux's body Snoke was more nimble and he came to his side and slammed his foot into his ribs. There was an audible cracking sound -breaking bones with the aid of the force to strengthen the hits- and drawing back he kicked him a second time and then a third... a fourth... a fifth. Unlike with his other body he could move without pain and he took full advantage.

Ren of course did not fight back. He had given up. Lost all hope. For if Snoke could simply transfer himself out of his body and into a new vessel when the old was destroyed he was truly all powerful and what hope was there? Without Rey why should he even care? And Snoke knew Ren's thoughts. He wouldn't kill him yet of course. He wanted him to suffer for his betrayal.

"You know..." He panted out as and he swept a hand back through ginger hair to brush it out of his face. "I rather like this body... perhaps I'll keep it... I told you a cur had it's uses."

"Supreme Leader... what now?" An officer questioned outside the door.

"We will go to the island and destroy the last remainders of the Jedi. I want the temple razed to the ground."

"And Ren?"  
  
"We'll leave him there obviously. Look at him! Worthless. He's a broken shell. The girl destroyed him more thoroughly than I could ever have hoped to. Like his grandfather... sentiment and compassion ruined him." With those words Snoke in his new body straightened up his jacket and then smiled crookedly as two stormtroopers came in and cuffed him, dragging him out and to the shuttle. Yes, he would let Ren live and suffer alone on a razed island. There would be no escape. Knowing how torn and conflicted his soul was he knew that being left alone to his own devices and no distractions would be his own personal hell. To have to live and suffer with his choices.

The officer stepped aside as the Supreme Leader made his way out of the control room and to the shuttle.

"And now... there is truly nothing to stand in our way... come. It's time to snuff out the remaining embers of the rebellion once and for all."

**Author's Note:**

> This idea actually belongs to my sister. I simply fleshed out the theory and wrote the words. My sister noticed the smirk Hux gave Kylo Ren as he went into the control room and well... suddenly the force bond opened up right after that smirk? 
> 
> I'm not sure what I want to do with this. I don't have the time for a big fleshed out story, but depending on if enough people are interested I might do a second part involving his time on the island. I'm not sure yet. We shall see.


End file.
